Lonely
by Trytobe
Summary: Fiona has feelings for Imogen and Imogen for Fiona. Will an impulse action from Imogen change their friendship in something more? We'll found out. Fimogen one-shot.


**Just a one shot chapter. Because of the lack of Fimogen and I was bored.**

**Disclaimer: English is not my first language and I don't own anything of Degrassi. **

**Warm me up**

It was cold outside. Imogen could feel the icy wind on her cheeks. She wanted to enter the school and when she just wanted to turn away she saw the beautiful Fiona Coyne, busy on her phone and talking to what kind of sounded like her mum. She gave Imogen a few smiles and glances and kept talking while Imogen started her Egypt dance moves.

"Imogen! So I talked to Eli yesterday and he told me he's really into you."

"Oh really? I thought we were just friends."

"I'm so excited."

"Why are you excited?" Imogen asked. Fiona looked at her but said nothing to answer her question only a 'lets go to our class' suggestion. It bothered Imogen a lot that the girl she liked, not only was uninterested in her, but als fixated on getting Eli and Imogen together. Imogen didn't even liked Eli that much anymore and the more Fiona talked about it, the more she realised she didn't want to get back with Eli at all.

Fiona and Imogen walked together to class and Fiona pointed at Eli and tried to convince Imogen to sit with him.

"I rather sit with you today." Imogen said.

"Okay, if that's what you want. You miss a chance to talk to Eli and maybe make plans for a date?"

"Fiona.. I really don't want you to push me and Eli together we're not your project and I'm not going to spend time with someone I don't like." The last sentence kept replaying in Fiona's thoughts. If Imogen didn't want to hang out with someone she liked and she did hang out with Fiona all the time would that mean she liked her? Or are they just good friends.. Fiona couldn't stop thinking about what Imogen had said. Clearly Imogen didn't want to be with Eli and Fiona's little plan to make Imogen and Eli a couple was no longer an option. Even a hot bath in her loft didn't help her.. sometimes she got the best ideas when she took a bath, but now.. nothing. Maybe she just had to deal with the feelings and maybe something good could come out of it. She decided to talk to Imogen about it. She prepared herself to go to bed and made some hot tea and was trying some clothes on. Every now and then Fiona just wanted some alone time with her and her clothes and just sorted everything out. So she had a little bit of an idea what kind of clothes she already had and just forgot about.

After an one hour clothing session she decided to learn a little bit for her chemistry test the next day. When she was studying she heard nothing. It reminded her of her loneliness. She really hoped someone could be here and just fill the room. She thought about Imogen and her quirkiness. She always managed to make Fiona smile and just make her day better. She really wanted Imogen to be here, with her. Maybe she should just tell Imogen how she felt.. and just go for it.

But if Imogen will not return the feelings, than she loses her best friend and she will be lonely again.. and lonely Fiona isn't good.

While Fiona was thinking about Imogen, Imogen was thinking about Fiona. Imogen was laying in her bed. It was already 10:15 pm and she really should be going to bed and just rest. The last couple of days with preparing for the frostival and the whole Eli still likes you thing weren't really helping her. She just felt tired, but didn't want to sleep just yet. She wanted to smile, to cuddle..She stayed at her moms today, because her father wanted her to do that or something. She didn't know what exactly was his point, but now she's sitting here on the bed in Natalie's house. She really didn't want to be there. But where could she go..

10:35 pm. Fiona was brushing her teeth. She didn't really got the mood to study. The feelings she had were just driving her crazy and she couldn't concentrate. She really had to talk to Imogen about it. Fiona laid down in her bed and decided to take a good night of sleep. The last time she checked the clock it said 11:05 pm.

Were this the right stairs? Imogen didn't know what she was doing. But she just acted impulsively. When she reached the second floor she looked through the window. Yep, she was at the right place, noboby could have the exact same blue statue right? Imogen opened the window slowly and plaxed her foot on the floor. She carefully walked towards the living room. There where light on, but no sign of Fiona. She slowly walked towards the bedroom and there she saw Fiona. A sleeping beauty Imogen thought.

"Imogen."

Imogen froze. Fiona totally busted her. What was she thinking anyway. Sneak into people's houses. Who does that? Only a creep.. or someone really desperate.

"Don't, just wait, I wan.. i wan.."

Imogen looked over at Fiona. Her eyes were still closed. Imogen let out a sigh. Fiona didn't noticed she had entered the room, she just had a dream. But wait? She had a dream about Imogen?

Imogen slowly walked towards the bed and was trying to hear what Fiona was saying.

"I .. ve feelin..s fo... you.. hm.."

Imogen's eyes widened. She just heard that right? Fiona has feelings for her? Imogen smiled. She desperately wanted to tell her best friend about this. And because her best friend was laying right in front of her, she just went for it.

Imogen took of her jacket and shoes and laid down next to Fiona in the warm and cozy bed. She snuggled against Fiona and placed her chin against the crook of Fiona's neck, her arm around her waist. Fiona apparentely noticed something and shove her back against Imogen's stomach. An electricty going threw Imogen's body. She really couldn't hold the feelings she got from Fiona and started kissing Fiona's neck.

"Hmm Immy." Fiona said. Still totally thinking she was dreaming. Imogen snuggled some more against Fiona and her hot core was now against Fiona's thigh.

What am I doing!? Imogen thought. She totally freaked out at that particulary moment. This isn't a dream. She's totally doing weird things right now. She shouldn't be here. Imogen carefully shove away from Fiona and pulled her arm back against her own side. She wanted to slowly take off, but when apparantly Fiona noticed some movement in the bed and turned around. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Immy!? What are you doing her.." Her eyes widened and she looked confused.

"Sorry Fionz.. I'm sorry, I got to go.. sorry.."

"No Imogen.. wait. You already have you PJ's on and this bed is big enough for two.

Just lay down.. for a bit. It's okay." Imogen smiled and grabbed Fiona's hand went back in the bed.

"What are you doing her? You couldn't sleep?"

"No I just felt lonely and I didn't want to spend my night at Natalie's. So I just walked around a little bit and found my way to you, I suppose."

"And you just stared at me while I was sleeping?" Fiona said.

"No.. I wanted to.. I don't know. You were dreaming and I got confused but still wanted to cuddle with someone, so I just went for it I guess. I really wanted to feel you against me.. Does that sound weird to you?" Imogen asked..

"No, because.. I really want you next to me. I was feeling lonely too. I wanted to call you but I thought you were mad about the Eli thing. You know he's a great guy Imogen and.."

Fiona couldn't finish her sentence and right at that moment Imogen placed her lips against Fiona's. Fiona didn't know if she was dreaming or not but when she felt Imogen's warm hand on her cheeck to deepen the kiss he knew she wasn't. Fiona presses her lips against Imogen's and smiled during the kiss. She placed her hand on Imogen's waist and trailed her tongue against Imogen's lip. She slowly let Fiona in and their tongues began to dance. The made out for minutes and finally stopped for some air.

"I wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too. Since the first time we began to hang out more, my feelings for you got stronger.

I really like you Imogen.

"And I like you." With that being sad the girls gave each other a kiss and got lost under the covers.

The end.

**Sorry for not checking on my grammar, I'm tired and want to go to bed. Sleep tight Fimogen fans.**


End file.
